Barrier
by Aki-Lucky
Summary: Queridísimo Craig , ¿estás mejor? Espero que sí. Yo estoy… No lo sé. Te echo de menos, eso es todo. -Creek-


Hola ricuras! Os traigo un pequeño One-Shot que se me vino de la nada el otro día. Ah, y de paso os aviso que mis fics van a tener un parón impresionante de actualizaciones porque me voy de viaje y no volveré hasta dentro de unos días. Ahora mismo son las 2:15am, (hora en España) pero cuando vosotros leáis esto será un poco más tarde. Esto lo he hecho de un tirón, pues me voy en 2 horas y cuarto y quería dejar algo subido.

Disfruten de este One-Shot y hasta la próxima!

* * *

"_Querido Craig, espera… ¿Querido? Hm… No sé dónde está la goma de borrar, tampoco tengo otro papel así que mejor empiezo de nuevo…_

_Queridísimo Craig (así está mejor), ¿estás mejor? Espero que sí. Yo estoy… No lo sé. Te echo de menos, eso es todo. Lamento no ser muy bueno con esto de las palabras, pero yo me explico a mi manera. Respecto a lo de que te echo de menos, es cierto, te echo muchísimo de menos. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste, ahora es más triste y aburrida. Sobre todo triste, no hay día en el que sea capaz de sonreír, ni siquiera tomando café. Supongo que ya me da todo igual, incluso que los gnomos roben mis calzoncillos y que el gobierno me espíe a todas horas. Pero esto va a cambiar, te lo prometo, y va a cambiar ahora mismo. He guardado nuestras fotos y nuestros recuerdos en una de esas cajas fuertes que llevan combinación numérica, así nadie podrá abrirla nunca a menos que la fuercen, porque el código es muy difícil (y no, no es 1234 o algo de ese estilo). Y la combinación es tan difícil que no la sé ni yo, cerré los ojos y puse un número al azar. Bueno, quiero aclarar que si estoy ahora mismo algo animado es porque te estoy escribiendo a ti, no es por otra cosa. Qué más puedo decirte… Ah sí, eso de que todo va a cambiar. Verás, ya no te voy a echar más de menos porque voy a buscarte. Me da algo de miedo, porque no sé si alguna vez podré encontrarte, pero tengo esperanza de poder reencontrarme contigo. Lo he pensado mucho (tanto que creo que todas mis neuronas se han quemado) y sí, lo voy a hacer, atravesaré esa gran barrera que nos separa. Espera… ¿Es una barrera? ¿Qué demonios es? ¡Asusta no saber lo que es!_

_Cambiemos de tema, ¿vale? ¿Te acuerdas del día en el que nos conocimos? Cómo olvidarlo… Teníamos 9 años, yo estaba perdido y de repente apareciste tú (aunque fue yo el que te apareció a ti). Nos quedamos mirándonos hasta que me sacaste el dedo corazón y yo pegué un grito, la verdad creía que te ibas a levantar y me ibas a tirar una silla a la cabeza. Bueno, había recibido una paliza brutal ese día en la escuela así que me daba miedo cualquier cosa. Tú tampoco parecías estar muy bien, así que me armé de valor y te pregunté qué hacías allí. Tú no respondiste, sólo me pediste que me fuese de ahí. Y yo lo hice, más que nada porque aún tenía miedo de que me volviesen a pegar una paliza. Al día siguiente volví, más que nada por curiosidad, y tras insistir trescientas millones de veces (después de asegurarme de que no te ibas a levantar, claro) me contaste tu historia. Era realmente triste, pero me interesaste un poco después de oírla, por ello decidí volver al día siguiente. Pero eso se convirtió en una rutina, cada día iba a visitarte para hacer cualquier cosa (no sé cómo, pero jamás nos aburríamos). Acabamos siendo un par de desconocidos que se conocían muy bien. Pasaron años y años y años y años… ¿Cuántos fueron? Creo que 5. Pasaron 5 largos, llegué un día y me dijeron que no estabas, que te habías ido. Fue tan repentino, me pilló tan por sorpresa que no fui capaz de reaccionar. A día de hoy, un año después, sigo sin asimilarlo. _

_Y es por eso mismo por lo que he decidido ir a por ti. Sabes… Aunque esto ya lo sabes de sobra, te quiero; aunque jamás me atreva a decirlo en voz alta, te quiero. Será mejor dejar de escribir y de paso, será mejor dejar de llorar. Si no lo hago ahora jamás lo haré, y eso jamás me lo perdonaría. Te quiero."_

Noticiario de South Park:

Hoy se ha encontrado el cadáver de Tweek Tweak junto a lo que parece ser su carta de suicidio. Parece ser que la carta va dirigida a un tal Craig, posible pareja del fallecido. Según nos ha explicado una enfermera del hospital de South Park, el chico iba diariamente al hospital a visitar a Craig Tucker, su mejor amigo, que estaba ingresado allí. Craig tenía una enfermedad y no tenía ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir, aun así Tweek le daba ánimos día a día hasta que pasados 5 años, Craig falleció. Los padres del joven Tweak nos cuentan que su hijo sufrió de una seria depresión de la que no salió jamás, pues decidió quitarse la vida para "reunirse" con su amigo. Los padres de la víctima han decidido enterrar a su hijo al lado del cuerpo de su amigo. Una triste historia, sólo queda desear que finalmente las almas de estos dos chicos se reúnan de nuevo.


End file.
